Eternal Love
by ADJ
Summary: A dream brought him to her... Now, he embarks on a quest... However, he has to choose between the two, his childhood friend or the flower girl.
1. The Begining Of The Great Journey

Author's Note: My second fanfic and I'm changing my writing style

Author's Note:My second fanfic and I'm changing my writing style.Please give me some opinions whether this style is better or the first one in FF8 Vs. FF9. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer:I don't own the story of Final Fantasy 7.

Eternal Love

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Great Journey

It's been a year since they save the Earth from the Meteor.Tonight is the night of his journey to find his lost love.Cloud was in his room, in Nibelheim, thinking about Aerith.He dreams about her every night and he can never forget how she was killed.

Cloud: Why can't I forget about her?

Suddenly his door opened and Tifa, one of his friends, was there and said 

Tifa: Thinking about Aerith again?

Cloud: Yes…I kept dreaming about her that she is somewhat still alive…

Tifa:Don't worry… I'm here for you.

Cloud:Thanks.

Tifa:It's getting late.I'm going back to my house.Good night…

Cloud:Good night to you too.

Then, Cloud closed his eyes and went to sleep…The dream was there again.He saw Aerith alive and breathing.However, she was different…She was pale and the sad emotion covered her face as if she was suffering…

Aerith:Cloud… Help… Me…

Cloud: Aerith, is that really you?

Aerith: I can't take it anymore…. Help…

Morning came and Cloud woke up… 

Cloud: The dream was so real…

Tifa knocked on the door and Cloud said 

Cloud:Come in.

Tifa: Hi Cloud!How's sleep?

Cloud: Fine.

Tifa:What's wrong Cloud? You don't look well…

Cloud: I had another dream… Aerith is calling for help as if she was trapped somewhere…

Tifa: C'mon.Aerith is dead already.Accept it.

Cloud: I know, but…

Tifa: No buts.I'll take you somewhere to liven you up a little.Okay? (Patting Cloud)

Cloud:Okay, Okay.Maybe that's what I need… (Cloud smiled)

Tifa Hooray!!!

So, they left Nibelheim and went for a walk in the fields.Suddenly, they saw an old man that is terribly weak.They hurried to the old man to help him.

Tifa: Are you alright?

Old man: Don't worry about me… I'm Fine…

Tifa: You look weak… You're not fine… I'll take you back at my house and there you can rest…

Old man:Kids these days… I told you I'm F… Hey… Who's the boy with you?

Tifa:Oh him? (Pointing at Cloud) He's Cloud… Why do you ask?

Old man:Listen, boy!The girl you seek is in great danger…She is still alive!

Cloud:What?!How'd you know I'm thinking about her?How'd you know her in the first place? (Cloud said in confusion)

Old man: I may be old, but I have great wisdom.I can see it in your eyes and in "her" eyes…

Cloud: You saw her?!Where?! (Surprised)

Old man: In a faraway place where even a great adventurer has never been…

Tifa: Hey.This better be not a joke! (She said doubtfully)

Old man:If you consider this a joke, well then I will leave! (He said angrily)

Cloud: No, we don't mean it like that… We were just surprise…

Old man: Well then, to be able to help the girl named Aerith, one must pass great challenges and tests…

Cloud: (Looking at Tifa) Did you hear that?She's still alive.

Tifa: How sure are you that this geezer is telling the truth? Huh?

Cloud: But, this might be the chance that we can find her… Nothing will be lost right, sir?

The old man vanished into thin air.They were wondering where he went.They search the whole field to look for him…It was night again.

Tifa: He's creepy you know…

Cloud: I don't care. He might be the only way to find and save her from death.

Tifa: Look Cloud!A person who is dead can never be alive, understand?

Cloud: I will keep looking.

Tifa: We all saw it with our own eyes how she was killed, Cloud!Wake up!This is reality!

Cloud: I won't give up…

Tifa: Okay.Let's search for him tomorrow if that would make you happy, okay?It's getting late!

Cloud: Okay okay! Tomorrow.

They went back into their houses and Cloud went to sleep… He dreamed again and it was the exact place where he saw Aerith, but this time the old man was there.

Cloud: What the--!You're in my dream!

Old man: You remembered me.

Cloud: Please, I beg you, where is she?

Old man: Don't worry.You will find her.

Cloud: Where?

Old man: Go to where the Crater is and you will find the answer there.

Cloud: You mean where I fought Sephiroth?

Old: Yes.Get only one friend to join you and nothing more. Do you understand?

Cloud: Yes.

The dream was over and he woke up…He hurriedly went to Tifa to tell her about it.Tifa was still sleeping when Cloud banged in the door…

Cloud: Tifa!!! Wake up!!! I know where to find Aerith!

Tifa:… Huh… Not again…This better be good or else…

Cloud: The old man is in my dream and told me to go to the Crater where we fought Sephiroth.

Tifa: C'mon… That place is deserted already… Not a living thing lives there. Okay? (She said while yawing)

Cloud: C'mon.Can you join me to go there?

Tifa: What!? 

Cloud: The old man said that I should bring a friend along and I choose you. Please?

Tifa: Alright.Alright. I'll join you.

Cloud: A thousand thank you! 

So they went to Cid to borrow his Highwind to get to the Crater.

To be continued…


	2. To The Crater

Chapter 2: To The Crater We Go

Chapter 2: To The Crater We Go

It's already half pass day.Cloud and Tifa were still in the Nebilheim Mountains to get to Rocket Town.

  
Tifa: I'm tired already…Can't we rest for a while? (Panting)

Cloud: Once we get to Rocket Town, you can rest.For now, we have to travel without stops.Who knows what's in here now.

Tifa: Okay. Okay…

As they were getting deeper in the mountains, strange creatures attacked them.They were no ordinary creatures…They were different.

Cloud: What the--!? (Surprised!)

Tifa: What are they?I haven't seen these monsters before…

Cloud:Like I told you earlier, it's different now.We'll just have to fight our way out.

Tifa: Here goes nothing! (Positioned to battle)

The monsters were more than a dozen.They are out numbered…The first monster attacked Cloud and was separated from Tifa.Then another monster attacked Tifa and was pushed on the other end…

Cloud: Damn! They're strong…

Tifa: CLOUD!!! (Scared)

Tifa: I guess it's no use screaming for help… I gotta kill them if I want to live.

Tifa used her punches and kicks to push the creatures away.However, the creatures have strong armors and resistance that Tifa can just push them not even an inch.

Tifa: GRRRR…. You asked for it!Fire Three!!!

Tifa used the strongest Fire Magic by equipping the Fire Materia.The creatures that attacked Tifa got roasted into crisp.Meanwhile, Cloud was busy with his battle.Cloud used his sword to slash the enemies into halves.

Cloud: Eat my sword!

The monsters were decreasing in numbers.They were able to escape to safety and were already at the end of the mountains.

Cloud: That was a tough battle.

Tifa: You can say that again… I haven't been into combat for a year! 

Suddenly, a huge creature that is twice as big as the ones they battled before came out.The creature was ugly.It looked human, but at the same time a strange beast.Cloud and Tifa were surprised that they almost can't move.

Cloud: What a huge creature…

Tifa: Whatever it is, I think we should defeat it in order to get out.

Cloud: I guess you're right. (readying his sword)

The creature went in rage that they were almost crushed.Luckily, they were fast to evade the attack.While the monster was getting ready for another attack, Cloud used his sword to slash the creature.Unfortunately, the creature was even stronger that his sword almost cracked.Their attacks were useless against the creature.

Cloud:How can we defeat this creature?

Tifa: I don't know.My feet is already aching…

Then the creature stomped on the floor and a big quake happened.The floor was rumbling and they fell down to the ground.The creature was about to crush Tifa with one of his foot; Cloud stabbed the creature in the leg.The creature went in rage that it almost caved in.

Cloud: If we don't stop it now.We might get crushed.

Tifa: We have to think of a plan.

Cloud: Hmmm… I know! Tifa, use this Materia and use Freeze on it.When it gets frozen, I'll break it into pieces using my limit break, Braver.

Tifa: I hope your plan works! (Doubting)

Cloud: Trust me.

As they were about to put the plan into action, the creature charged towards them.Luckily, Tifa quickly cast Freeze on the creature and it got frozen.Cloud then used Braver and he leaps high into the air, and brings his sword down to the creature.The plan worked and the creature broke into pieces.

Cloud: It worked! (Said in joy)

Tifa: Yeah!! (Very happy)

Cloud: I told you it would work. (A bit boastful)

They were about to exit the cave, then a mysterious man they never seen before came out.The man looked like tough.He is well built and carries a big sword.His hair was long like Sephiroth's and his eyes expresses violence.

Man: I congratulate you in defeating my minions.Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Cloud: Who are you?! What do you want from us?  
Man: How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm called Violence.I'm one of Sephiroth's Minions. 

Cloud: Minions?I've never heard of that.

Violence:But of course you don't.We cannot forget the day you have killed him, so we, his minions, joined forces to kill you!

Tifa: Do you have something to do with Aerith?

Violence: Who? We do not care of her.Our mission is to defeat you!

Violence then vanished into thin air.Cloud and Tifa were confused to what have happened.They already went out and passed the mountains.At last, they're already in Rocket Town.

Tifa: At last we're here! Chance to rest!

Cloud: Okay, but once we find Cid.

Tifa: Whatever you say.

They went to Cid's house and knocked on the door.Cid was surprised as he opened the door.He was surprised to see Tifa and Cloud.

Cid: Long time no see, friends!! What can I do for ya!

Cloud: You see. we need your ship to get to the Crater.

Cid: What!? What are you going to do there?

Cloud: To find a lost friend.

Tifa: Ahem! You mean your "LOVE". (Said in envy)

Cid: I don't understand.You mean Aerith?

Cloud: Yes! It's a long story, so please can you lend it to us.

Cid: Since you are my friends, okay.I'll agree, but I'll pilot the ship.However, I'm sorry but I can't join you in your adventure coz' I still have a lot of things to do.This is the only way I can help you. Sorry.

Cloud: It's okay! Thanks! (Appreciates it)

Cid: I'll get ready the ship, okay?

They waited for a few minutes and at last they flew towards the Crater.

Cid: It would take an hour to go there so just rest for a while. 

Tifa: Yipee!

Cloud: Okay.

They were at the back of the ship.Tifa and Cloud were talking about what happened in the mountains.

Cloud: Tifa, do you think this is one of the tests that the old man told us?

Tifa: I guess so. I never knew that there were still minions of Sephiroth.

Cloud: I'm confused…How come they do not know about Aerith?

Tifa:Everything will be cleared once we get into the Crater.

Cloud: I hope you are right. I'm going to take a nap.

Cloud fell asleep and dreamed of Aerith again.This time, Sephiroth was in there holding Aerith.Cloud went furious and took his sword out and slashed Sephiroth.

Cloud: Let her go.

Sephiroth: There's nothing you can do to help her in this situation. Mwahahahahahaha!

Aerith: Cloud… In this world, there's nothing you can do… You must face him in reality…

Cloud woke up because Cid announced that they were already near the Crater.Suddenly, strange flying creatures came out of nowhere attacking the Highwind.They rushed as fast as they could into the cockpit to see what's going on.

Cid: We can't go any further if we don't do something to stop them.

Cloud: Get your weapons ready.We're going to defeat them.

To be continued… 


	3. The Depths

Author's Notes: The two characters, Violence and Hatred, are just characters that I made up and doesn't have to do with the F

Author's Notes:The two characters, Violence and Hatred, are just characters that I made up and doesn't have to do with the real FF 7 game.

Chapter 3:The Crater

The creatures were closing in.Their wings have scales instead of feathers.They look more like a reptile than a bird in the air.They were unusual.Cloud doesn't have the time to plan the battle.

Cloud: We have no time left.Let's get them now!

Tifa:You're right!

Cid:Okay!You guys stop them from entering the Highwind, while I guard the cockpit.

Cloud and Tifa went outside.The creatures were everywhere.They were surrounded.Suddenly a woman came.The woman has a long black hair and carries a dagger at her waist.Her face is full of hatred and doesn't seem to smile.

Cloud:Are you one of Sephiroth's minions?  
Woman: Good for you to know.I'm called Hatred and I am the sister of Violence.If you think you can defeat my minions just like you did to Violence's minions, then you are wrong!

Tifa:We'll do everything no matter what!We won't give up!

Hatred: Very well, let the fight begin!

The creatures started to attack with their sharp claws.Their wings can wipe them all in a single blow.Cloud and Tifa were having a great disadvantage.

Tifa: What should we do?They can kill us in a single blow…

Cloud:Don't lose hope.We'll do everything we can do no matter what!

Cloud started attacking the creatures with his sword while Tifa used her arts to attack them.Unfortunately, their attacks were weak against the creatures.They have to use stronger moves to defeat them.Cloud used his limit break, cross-slash, against the enemy and it worked effectively.Tifa used magic to defeat them.

Cloud:Eat this!

Tifa:Dodge this!

At last, the enemies were decreasing in numbers.Suddenly Hatred ordered them to use their wings to blow Cloud and Tifa away.

Hatred:My minions!Blow them away with your giant wings!Do not let them escape!

Creatures:Roar!!!

Cloud and Tifa didn't have a chance to evade and they flew high up the air…

Hatred:Resistance is futile…

Tifa:Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!

Cloud:Don't worry Tifa.Hold my hand!

Tifa: Thank you…

Cid:I must catch them before they fall.

Cid controlled the Highwind towards them and luckily they fell in the Highwind without major injuries.

Cloud:Are you all right?

Tifa:Yeah… Thanks (Said while smiling).

Hatred:So, Lucky for you to survive that attack…

Cloud:I told you we, won't give up no matter what…

Hatred:This time I'll show no mercy… Minions!Attack them full force!

Creatures: Roar!!!

It's the second round of the battle. Now it's even, the enemies are lesser than the first round.This time, Cloud used Tornado on the enemies and half flew into the air and never came back.

Tifa:This time, it's total wipe out!

Tifa equipped the Bahamut Materia and summoned the great Bahamut over the enemies.Bahamut used Mega Flare.In a single blast, the enemies got wiped out except Hatred.Hatred used one of her dark spells to protect her from the blast.

Hatred:You are stronger than you look.No matter, let's continue our battle in the Crater itself.I warn you now it will be difficult to reach the center.I doubt that you can reach the center…. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Cloud: Don't discourage us we've encountered greater dangers than this.

Tifa:Right!

Hatred:We'll see…

Then, Hatred disappeared.The Highwind went into the Crater at last.

Cloud:Thanks Cid!

Cid: No problem.I forgot, take this with you (Giving an item to Cloud).This is a remote just press the red button to signal me so I can get to the Crater as soon as you are finish with your quest.

Cloud and Tifa: Thanks Cid!

So, off they went into the crater while the Highwind went back to Rocket Town.The crater was covered in darkness and there were dead corpse inside it.

Tifa: I don't like this place at all…

Cloud:Don't worry I'm here for you…

Tifa: … (Surprised what Cloud had said to her).

Suddenly the old man appeared out of nowhere.Cloud and Tifa were shocked to see him.

Old man: What took you so long to reach this place?!

Cloud:What the--!? How come you're already here?

Old man:It doesn't matter how I got here faster than you… Take this with you (Handing over a sphere to Cloud)…There now, don't mistake this for a materia, but it is similar to a materia.This is called a Life Sphere… This is an important item, so keep it safe…

Cloud: I understand… Thank you.

Again, the old man disappeared.They continued to go to the center of the Crater.As they were getting deeper, they encountered stranger creatures than before.It was easy for Cloud to defeat them since he became stronger than before.As they got deeper than before, they saw something… Something really impossible… They saw Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit and other summons getting nearer to them…These summons are different.They don't look like the original ones… They are covered with darkness… 

Tifa:Impossible!How did they gain control to all of them?!

Cloud:They might be copies. They might be exact replicas of the original summons.

Tifa:What should we do?!

Cloud:We'll have to use our own summons against them.

They used their most powerful summons against the copies.Cloud used the great Alexander while Tifa used Bahamut Zero…

Cloud:I summon you Holy Alexander come forth!Defeat these imposters!

Tifa:Bahamut Zero, protect us with your great strength!

Alexander and Bahamut Zero:Do not worry we shan't fail you…

For the first time, they heard summons talk.Cloud and Tifa were surprised because of the incident… To much question to ask why…All they can do is to see the battle, Summons versus Summons…Alexander used Holy judgment against the dark summons while the God of the Dragons used Terra Flare to wipe them all out.However they're outnumbered, more and more summons came out and used their spells against the two summonses.Try as they might, they continued to attack the copies until their last breath…

Alexander and Bahamut Zero:We're sorry masters, we can't defeat them…

Cloud: Don't lose hope you have our faith.

Tifa:That's right!

With those words, Alexander and Bahamut Zero regained their life back and started to attack the copies.Their attacks were even more powerful than before.Thus, they have defeated the copies.

Cloud and Tifa:Thank you!

Alexander and Bahamut Zero:Don't thank us thank yourselves…Because of your faith in us, you have strengthened our powers.Now that our job is done, we will go back to our own materias…

Cloud:Wait…

However it was too late.They went back into their materias before Cloud could ask them…

Tifa:Don't worry about that, as long as they won't turn their backs at us.We'll be safe.

Cloud: I guess you are right…

Tifa: Hey look (Pointing to a distance)! We're near the center! And look there's a small cave… Let's rest there for a while, shall we?

Cloud:Okay…

They sensed purity in the small cave, so they rested in that cave for a while.

To be continued… 


	4. Battle Of Good And Evil

Chapter 4: Battle of Good And Evil

Author's note: This is probably one of the longest chapters that I will do… So please have patience in reading it…Hope u like it… J

Chapter 4: Battle Of Good And Evil

Aerith: You're near… Cloud…

Cloud: Aerith!!! Don't worry I'm here to save you!!!

Sephiroth: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Sephiroth grabbed Aerith and they disappeared…

Aerith: Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!

Cloud:Aerith!!!

Cloud woke up as Tifa pushed him.

Cloud: What did you do that for?

Tifa: Oh Cloud!Did you forget that we're here to save and free Aerith and not sleep all the time!?  
Cloud: Sorry… I had another dream.We're near her.

They dashed to reached the center and as they got in, Violence and Hatred stopped them.

Violence:I'm impressed!You have reached the center!However, I doubt that you will come out alive…Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Hatred: This time, we'll show no more mercy…

Cloud and Tifa: Give us all you've got!!!

Violence and Hatred: Very well… DARK DIMENSION!!!!

Cloud and Tifa were sucked into two different dimensions with one of them in it, a dimension full of Darkness.Cloud was with Violence and Tifa in Hatred.

Tifa: Where's Cloud!?

Hatred: Do not worry he's with my evil brother, Violence. Hee! Hee! Hee! If you want to be with him again, DEFEAT me!!! That is, IF you defeat me! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Tifa: Yeah sure! Stop the blabbering and start this fight!

Hatred: Very well…

Tifa dashed to Hatred and as she punched Hatred.Hatred just teleported behind her…Tifa was shocked in the event.

Hatred: Is that all you've got? You haven't even scratched me.

Tifa: I'm just warming up. You'll see!

Tifa used Ultima spell against Hatred. However, something went wrong… Nothing happened…

Tifa: What!? What happened to my spell?

Hatred: Oops… Forgot to tell… Your magic and summons are sealed in my dimension…Only the skills that you have mastered can be used here…

Tifa: You CHEAT!!!

Hatred: Who said that I don't cheat? 

Tifa: GRRRR!!! I still have my skills with me so no problem in defeating you!

Tifa jumped and used a summersault against her and Tifa successfully hit her.Then, a combination of punches and kicks were used against hatred, but try as Tifa might, Hatred was just too fast…

Hatred: Tired?

Tifa: Huff… Huff… Not yet!

Hatred: My turn!

Hatred took out her dagger.The dagger was sharp and light, and a black gem is in the middle.

Hatred: This dagger is called Demon's Dagger.Prepare to die!

Hatred ran towards Tifa and slashed her with it.Tifa just jumped away from it to dodge the attack.

Tifa: Ha! Too SLOW!

Hatred: Fool!This time I won't let you get away!I summon the demon within this dagger to kill mercilessly this woman!

Suddenly the dagger gave out a dark energy.An energy full of hatred and an image of a demon appeared.The demon went swiftly to Tifa and covered her with its dark energy.Tifa wasn't able to do anything and was trap into the demon's hand sucking every life force inside her.

Tifa: I'm weakening… Can't move…(Tifa thought)

Hatred: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Soon you will be part of the life stream, a life stream full of darkness…

Tifa: No…

Suddenly a flash of light covered the darkness and overcame the demon and went back into the dagger.Hatred was stunned as she saw what had happened.

Tifa: Huff… Huff… That was a close one, BUT your silly toys won't defeat me!

Hatred: Hmph! Who did that? (Hatred thought)

Tifa:Now! Feel my power!!!

A flow of white energy was released within Tifa giving her greater power and stamina.Tifa rushed towards Hatred and use Dolphin Blow to her.She calls a dolphin and performs an uppercut against her and gave Hatred severe damage.

Hatred: Impossible…

Tifa:I did it and it is POSSIBLE!!!

Hatred: I should've not underestimated you, but…

Tifa: Hah! Too late for that! Now get me back into the Crater and I will leave you.

Hatred:Who… Said… That… I… Am… Defeated? (Standing up)

Tifa: I thought…

Hatred: You think that I am defeated? Hah! Now, I will unleash the power of true Hatred… Dark Reality!!!

Suddenly Tifa blackened out…

Tifa: … Where am I?

Voice: You're in your mind.

Tifa: My mind?

Voice: Yes…

Tifa: I don't understand. Who are you?

Voice: Let's say I'm your guide and I'm here to help you.

Tifa: How?

Voice: To show you the true reality.YOU'RE JEALOUS!

Tifa: Jealous?

Voice: Yes, jealous, jealous about Aerith.

Tifa: Me? Jealous? No I'm not! (As her heart starts to pound fast)

Voice: Yes you are! You're jealous because Cloud loves Aerith more than you. Right?

Tifa: …

Voice: I don't need your silence. I need your answer.

Tifa:YES! Yes, I'm jealous because I love him more than anything else! (As she starts to cry) 

Voice: So why help him save Aerith, your rival to winning his heart?

Tifa: Because I'm Aerith's friend…

Voice: Friend!? You call her a friend?! How can you call her a friend if she stole Cloud's heart from you?!

Tifa: No, she didn't stole Cloud's heart fully…

Voice: She didn't? She did and that's true don't you think?

Tifa: NO! I mean…

Voice: You're hesitating… I'll help you to get rid of your confusion.Remember the memories where you and Cloud were still together without her.You were closer to him.Then, that Aerith came and stole everything from you.When Cloud saw her, he forgot all about you. Right?Remember Tifa. Remember… 

Tifa: …

Voice: Now all Cloud thinks about is Aerith, Aerith, Aerith.Cloud didn't care how you would feel when he asked you to go here and save her… He didn't care about you… He just cared about saving Aerith…Don't be confuse Tifa… Don't be…

Tifa:You're right.Why am I here to save Aerith? She's one of the greatest enemies I had!

Voice: Hee!Hee!Hee!That's the spirit!

Soon all the pleasant memories of Tifa with Aerith became hatred.Hatred, Jealousy, Envy covered Tifa's heart.All she wanted to do now is to stop Cloud from saving Aerith and be with him forever. 

Tifa: I will stop him and be with him forever…

Voice: What? Don't you want to kill Cloud too? Remember he doesn't care about you anymore…If you will stop him, will he listen to you? Be angry on him for what he has done to you, he had broken you heart!!! Hee… Hee… Hee…

Tifa: Yes, I shall kill him too…

Voice: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes… YES!

Again, her memories of Cloud became dark, angriness, loveless…Now, she wants to kill him too…

Voice: Step into this dark circle to get to Cloud and kill him…

Tifa: Yes…

Her mind was manipulated by the voice.Tifa was convinced of the voice's words… All she wanted to do now is to kill Cloud. Kill… Kill… Kill…Suddenly, Tifa remembered something… Something that is not yet manipulated…In her mind there is still one last memory of Cloud… A memory long time ago…

Cloud: When I grow up, I will become a soldier and protect you from the bad guys.

Tifa: Promise?

Cloud: I promise.

It was the promise of Cloud that she remembered and that memory helped Tifa regained her old self back.The spell is now broken.

Tifa: You will not destroy my relationship with Cloud. You witch!

Hatred: Impossible! How did you defeat my spell!? NO one has ever done it…

Tifa: My love for Cloud helped me defeat it.Now witch, you will die!

Hatred: Noooo!!!

Hatred was panicking.Tifa had just defeated her greatest spell.Now, Tifa is about to use her ultimate limit break, The Final Heaven…

Tifa: Dodge this, my most powerful skill, Final Heaven!

Hatred threw her dagger to Tifa, but Tifa just blocked it.Tifa summons all her energy to her fist and did a hundred hit combos to Hatred delivering a nasty blow against her.

Hatred: Nooo… Good bye… Brother…

Hatred died and vanished into thin air.Tifa went back to the Crater.Now, Cloud and Violence were already fighting in the other dimension.Both of them have powerful attacks hitting each other.

Cloud: Huff… Huff…

Violence: Tired?

Cloud: Not yet! 

Cloud jumped and slashed Violence at the back, but Violence just countered it with his big sword.Violence dashed towards Cloud and tried to stab him. Luckily Cloud was fast enough to block the move.

Violence: I admire your skills, boy, but I shall win this.

Cloud: We'll see about that!

It was an intense fight.Both of them were good with swords that none of them can scratch each other.Suddenly Violence used one of his moves called the Dark Eternal.A dark explosion hit Cloud and got knocked down on the ground.

Violence: Hmph! Can't stand up, I see…

Cloud: Mustn't lose…

Violence walked towards Cloud and drew his sword preparing to stab Cloud on the stomach.As Violence got nearer, Cloud used his leg to knock Violence down.Fortunately, it worked.Cloud stood up to attack Violence with his sword. As he slashes Violence, Violence vanished and went behind Cloud.He took the advantage of the evasion to slash Cloud on the back and he was successful.

Violence: Nice tactic, but it won't work.

Cloud: Ugh…

Violence: Taste the Violence Cloud…Berserker Sword!

Never ending slashes hit Cloud all over the body.Cloud was nearly dead because of the succeeding attacks.Cloud can't move and is near to his end.

Violence: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Any last words?

Cloud: … Don't… even… think… that …I am… going to die… because I will not die…

Violence: We'll see…This is your last breath Cloud. Prepare to die.Dark Matter!

Violence raised his hand and a ball of black energy hit Cloud.Cloud was paralyzed with the attack and was about die.

Cloud: …

Violence: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA!

Voice: Don't give up Cloud…Don't…

Cloud heard the voice and suddenly regained his strength back.

Violence: What the --!?How did you manage to survive the attack?!  
Cloud: Ha! It doesn't matter. Now that I have my strength, I will give no mercy to you.

Violence: Such a boastful lad. Very well! 

Cloud uses his Limit Break, Finishing Touch against Violence and a big tornado hit Violence and flew high above the air and slams into the ground.

Violence: Cough… Cough… Impressive!

Cloud: That's not all… It's time to kill you…

Cloud used his ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash against Violence.When the attack was about to hit Violence. Violence used his Dark Barrier to block the move.

Cloud: No! My ultimate limit break, blocked!

Violence: You seemed over confident in defeating me THAT easily, think before you act.

Cloud: If he can block my moves, then it is impossible to defeat him (Cloud thought)

Violence: Now, witness my true power.I call upon the all of the violence in this world. Give me your strengths to kill this lad.

Suddenly, Violence transformed into his ultimate stage.He moves swiftly and increased his strength than before.Now, it is really near impossible to kill him.

Violence: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Witness my power Cloud… DARK NOVA!!!

Cloud witnessed the biggest blast of his life and it is about to hit him.

Cloud: What shall I do?If I die now, how will I save Aerith? What will Tifa say?I will not be defeated, I must think of something…

As the blast approaches Cloud, a white beam countered the blast and the blast vanish…

Violence: This cannot be! Who is helping you, Cloud?!

Voice: Cloud. Use your white energy within you and not the dark against him… Only that shall give you victory.

Cloud: I don't know who you are, but thanks. This time, I know how to defeat you!

Cloud tried his Omnislash again, but this time he used his light energy and not the dark.Violence used his Dark Barrier again, but failed.Cloud made a thousand hit combo against Violence through his sowrd.Violence couldn't say a word and was there lying on the ground.

Violence: How? How… did… you… ?

Cloud: It doesn't matter…

Violence: I can't understand…

Cloud: You really wouldn't… Your heart is covered with darkness that's why you can't understand…

Violence vanished into thin air and Cloud was back into the Crater.Tifa saw Cloud and ran towards him.

Tifa: Cloud! Cloud! I'm glad you're alive! (As she hugged Cloud)

Cloud: I'm also glad that you're alive.C'mon we're near her.

Tifa: Let's go.

Cloud: Don't worry Aerith… We're here… We'll save you…

To be continued…


	5. Eternal Love: The Finale

Author's Note: At last I can write my story again…  It's been months since I have written a story…  This is the 5th Chapter, the last Chapter…  Hope u all enjoy it!!!

Chapter 5:  Eternal Love

          After they had defeated Violence and Hatred, Cloud and Tifa reached the center of the Crater.  However, little did they know that they would face an even greater enemy.  An enemy that they faced years ago and this time he is even more powerful…  Suddenly the old man appeared to them out of nowhere to give them yet another warning…

Cloud:  Whoa!!! You scared me to Death! (As his eyes got larger)

Old man:  Pardon me…  But I must give you this warning before going on…

Cloud:  Another one? (Scratching his head) What is it?  
Old man:  Once you enter the center, a great enemy will face you.  One might die…

Cloud:  We know that already and we'll face HIM no matter what.  No one will die. Trust us.

Old man: …  You'll be needing the Life sphere I gave…  Use it in the right time…

          The Old man disappeared again and Cloud and Tifa walked towards the center.  They felt an evil presence in the area.  As they looked down on the cliff, they saw a lifestream.  This lifestream is different.  The lifestream is covered with darkness and an image appeared to them.  This image was very familiar it looked like a familiar face…

Cloud:  Hey Tifa!  Look!  The image, isn't it familiar…?

Tifa:  Yah!  It looks like… Ummm… No, it can't be…

          As the image started to clear, they saw their enemy… The one who slew Aerith to death and it was SEPHIROTH…  Sephiroth was covered with the lifestream…  He is like… United with it…  Suddenly Sephiroth gave an evil grin.

Sephiroth:  Hehehehehehe…  Good to see you again Cloud!

Cloud: GIVE AERITH BACK!!!

Sephiroth:  Why would I?  She is one of my best collections in the lifestream…  Don't worry…  She's here…

Cloud:  Where is she!?

Sephiroth:  Oh be patient!  Fine!  I'll show her.

          Suddenly the lifestream rose up as if it was alive and there stood Aerith trapped in the darkness…

Aerith: … Cloud… Leave now… It's far too dangerous…

Cloud:  No Aerith!!! We'll save you no matter how dangerous it is!!!  
Tifa: … (Still a bit envious)

Cloud:  Sephiroth!  I won't forgive you!  GIVE HER BACK!!!  
Sephiroth: …  Not until you defeat me!!!

Cloud: You're on!!!

Sephiroth:  I doubt it…  But, I'll give you this chance…  TO BE PART OF MY COLLECTION!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

          Sephiroth then gave a big blast towards Cloud and Tifa.  Luckily, they were able to escape it.  Tifa cast Barrier to both of them to protect them from the attacks of Sephiroth.  However, Sephiroth cast the famous Meteor spell and crushed to Cloud and Tifa.  Tifa's Barrier didn't worked that much on the Meteor and it gave a severe damage to them…

Sephiroth:  Hahahaha!  I've grown more powerful than before. Do not underestimate my powers.

Cloud: Cough!  Cough!  You can't scare us like that!

Tifa: Cough! You have to do better than that to defeat us.

Spehiroth: …  Are you making me laugh!  Your resistance will lead you to your end!

          Sephiroth cast rains of destruction against them.  Thousands of thousands of beams went to the Crater and never let Cloud and Tifa escape.  They both fell into the ground as they were defending.  They can't think of anything to do to defeat Sephiroth…  He is just too strong.

Tifa:  We must be faster than him if we want to defeat him.  I'll try to cast haste on both of us while you attack him.

Cloud:  That's a great idea.  We'll try it.

          Tifa cast Haste on both of them giving them the ability to move faster.  Cloud then dashed towards Sephiroth and used one of his limit breaks, Meteor Rain.  Cloud then leaped into the air and fired six meteors towards Sephiroth.  The strategy worked and the six meteors hit Sephiroth.  While Sephiroth was recovering from the attack, Tifa used this chance to summon Kujata.  Kujata then used Tri-Disaster against Sephiroth, which did a Fire, Water, and Lightning against Sephiroth in three different waves.  

Sephiroth:  Quite impressive… But, that didn't hurt at all!  Hahahahahaha!!!  
Cloud:  What the--!  How can this be!?

Tifa: No…  

Sephiroth:  Now watch as I summon my own guardians!

          Sephiroth summoned a Demon, a summon never seen before…  This Demon used one of its attacks called the Dark Hour.  Suddenly the whole place went into darkness leaving Cloud and Tifa helpless.  

Tifa: Cl… Cl… Cloud! Where are you!? (As she was sensing the danger)

Cloud:  Don't worry I'm right behing you!

Demon: ROOAAR!

          The Demon created a huge ball absorbing the darkness around the place.  As it absorbed all of the darkness, the Demon threw it to them.  They were helpless… They can't think of anything to block a huge energy of darkness.  All that Tifa can do is to cast another spell that can resist the blast a bit.  The dark ball hit Cloud and Tifa and they flew on the edge of the center of the crater.    

Tifa: Aaaaahhhh!!!

Cloud: Argh!!!

Tifa: Huff…  Huff…  I'm too weak to fight…  Can't take it anymore…

Cloud:  We have to go on…

Tifa: …  I guess you are right…  Aerith's life is at stake here…

Sephiroth:  Hahahahahaha!!!  You see humans!  You can't defeat me!!!

Cloud:  We will keep trying!!!

          Tifa then cast Cure 3 to both of them.  This gave them the second chance to fight.  Cloud cast the Ultima spell against Sephiroth to give him massive damage with the explosion.  Thick fog covered the place as the spell hit Sephiroth…

Cloud:  Is it over?  
Tifa: I guess so…

Cloud: Where's Aerith?

Tifa: …

          As the fog cleared, Sephiroth was still there unharmed…  Cloud and Tifa were beginning to get hopeless as the battle goes on…

Sephiroth:  Give it up!  It's impossible to defeat me!!!  
Cloud: Never!!! We will fight until the very end!

Tifa: Yeah!

Aerith: … No… Cloud… I don't want to see you… Hurt…

Cloud:  Don't worry Aerith!  I'm not yet that hurt.  We'll save you.  I promise.  (Trying to at least smile)  
Tifa: Yup!  We'll save you until our very last breath!  
Aerith: …   
Sephiroth:  Stop the melodrama!  I'll kill you now!!!

Tifa: Cloud… We've got to kill him fast or we might die… Do you think that this Life Sphere can defeat him?

Cloud:  It might work, but I don't know how to use it…  Where's that old man when we need him?

Tifa: We have to act fast Cloud.

Cloud:  Let's give another shot.

Tifa: Okay.

          They positioned themselves to prepare for the attack.  Sephiroth then summoned a huge black dragon against them.  It whirled around Sephiroth and dashed towards them.  They dashed as swiftly as possible in order to escape the dragon.  The dragon breath dark flames and was trying to hit them.  As Cloud got nearer Sephiroth, he used his ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash followed by Knights of The Round 

Summoned by Tifa.  The thirteen Knights and the Omnislash gave Sephiroth a fairly amount of damage to wound him.  After that, the dragon vanished without even hitting Cloud and Tifa.

Sephiroth: Cough… Cough!  You have to do better than that to kill me.

Cloud:  The summon and my limit break only gave him a small amount of damage…  It will take forever to kill him…

Tifa: We really have to figure out how to use the Sphere…

Sephiroth:  Hahahahahaha!!!  Figure anything out?  Enough fight!  I'll kill you with this spell…

          Sephiroth summoned Meteor, bit this time ten times creating a rain of meteor to fall to the ground…  They weren't able to escape the attack and knocked them down…

Cloud: … Can't move…

Tifa:  … It can't end this way…

          Sephiroth cast the final blow to kill both of them.  Suddenly the old man appeared again and created a barrier stronger than the spell…

Sephiroth:  Stop interfering old man!

Old man: Hehehehehe…  I won't let it end this way… SEPHIROTH!

          Sephiroth berserk and cast every spell he knew to defeat the barrier…

Old man: Listen Cloud… The Sphere you hold will lead to Sephiroth's end.

Cloud:  How… Can… I… Use… It?  (As he stands up)

Old man: Hmmm…  Listen to your heart and you will know how to use it…

Cloud: … (As he listens to his heart)… I get what you mean…  Okay I'll use it now.

Old man:  I still have to tell you another warning…  The sphere must be used exactly in the heart of the Lifestream and will cause you death…

Cloud:  What!?

Old man:  You two are the only ones who can use this that's why I have only called the two of you…

Cloud:  But… If I use it I'll never meet Aerith again.

Old man: I'm afraid so…  One must sacrifice his life in order to achieve a new one… Now…  We have no time… One of you must use it fast… My barrier is weakening…

Cloud:  Alright!  I'll do it for Aerith!  Tifa, I have a favor to ask you…

Tifa: What is it?  
Cloud:  Take care of Aerith…

Tifa: … (As she cries)

Old man: Now, I will leave you the decision… This is our last meeting…  Farewell!

          As the barrier vanished, Cloud got ready to use the Sphere.  However, as he was about to run towards the cliff, Tifa snatched it from his hand…

Cloud:  What are you doing!?  
Tifa:  I can't let you die!

Cloud:  If we don't do this, we'll all die…

Tifa: No… I'll take your place!

Cloud:  Tifa…  No…  

Tifa:  This is our last meeting and I want you to always remember, Cloud… My love for you is eternal… Don't forget it… (As her tears began to fall)

Cloud: … No!  I can't let it end this way!  I am the one who wants to save Aerith, so I must be the one do this.

Tifa: …

          Tifa ran towards Sephiroth as she shed her tears holding the sphere while Sephiroth was blasting her.  But Tifa's determination led her to the edge of the cliff without getting hit by the blast.

Sephiroth: Impossible!

          Tifa jumped over the cliff and prepared to use the sphere…

Cloud: TIFA!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! (As he shed his tears)

Aerith: Tifa…

Tifa:  (Always remember Cloud, my love for you is eternal…  I love you…)

          As she was falling, she remembered every pleasant memory that she has with Cloud…  She cast the spell exactly as she fell to the core of the lifestream and a big flash of light covered the whole Crater…

Sephiroth: NOOOOOO!!!! THIS CANNOT BE!!!

          As she closes her eyes, the very last tear came out of her eyes and still thinking about Cloud…  Aerith was freed from the trap and the lifestream was pure again.  Cloud ran towards Aerith and hugged her…     

Aerith:  Cloud… Tifa…  She…

Cloud: No, Aerith… She's just not here anymore physically, but she will remain in our hearts…

Aerith: … Cloud… I miss you…

Cloud: Me too…  Thank you… Tifa… You are a great friend…

          Aerith pulled out a flower in her pocket and threw it in the lifestream…

Aerith:  This is for you Tifa… (As she cries)

Cloud:   Let's go home…

Aerith: … Okay…

          As they are leaving the center, they heard a baby's cry…  They went back and saw a baby girl who has brown hair and red eyes…

Aerith:  Look Cloud!  It's a baby and it holds the flower I threw…

Cloud:  Let's take care of her…

Aerith: She reminds me of…

Cloud:  What do we name her?

Aerith: … Tifa…

          It's a new life again for "Tifa" as the old man said "One must sacrifice his life in order to achieve a new one…" 

THE END.

* Like the story?  This is my very first story that I have ended… I hope you loved the story…  Please review…* 


End file.
